


Wonderland

by anewkindofme



Series: Wonderland [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Baby Bella Swan, Daddy Aro and Baby Jane, Dark Edward Cullen, Diapers, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Mommy Alice and Baby Jasper, Mommy Esme Daddy Carlisle and Baby Bree, Mommy Rosalie and Baby Emmett, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Edward has waited for this day for years. All of his siblings have been matched with babies of their own, even his sister who works for The Agency. Now, it's his turn. Baby Isabella may not want a new daddy, but she's getting one.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143050
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Edward paced the living room, checking his watch a few times. They were late. He had spent hundreds of thousands of dollars on this little girl and now they had the nerve to be late. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to play with her before bedtime. The agency had promised she had a full belly, so she wouldn’t even need a bottle. Oh well, at the very least he could tuck her into bed and marvel at just how precious she is.

The doorbell rang and he raced to it, throwing open the Italian doors. Aro stood beside Alice, his baby girl in his arms. She had beautiful brown locks and a sweet, angelic face. Despite being 18, she looked so much younger. Edward had seen pictures and knew her closed eyes were brown. She was wearing a pink nightgown that didn’t even begin to touch her fluffy white diaper, which was covered by plastic princess panties.

“Edward,” Aro said. “Meet Isabella.”

“Hi there, Princess,” Edward whispered, despite her being fast asleep. From the mark on her leg, he knew she’d remain that way. He reached out and gently took his little girl, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She remained still, the drugs were working. “Oh, she is just so precious.” He rocked her as he checked her diaper.

“Body hair has been shaved,” Alice reported. “We gave her a series of shots. One to knock her out, of course, and one to remove her womanhood. She also received one that has severely limited her mobility, as requested. She can crawl, maybe toddle a bit with help.”

“Thank you. Was she a good girl?”

“She fought some, which is to be expected. Once she had the tranquilizer, she got real quiet.” Alice petted her hair. “Congratulations, Edward. Remember, she needs to be examined by Carlisle tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Edward nuzzled his face close to Bella’s. “I already have an appointment.”

He bid the two ado before carrying Bella upstairs to her nursery. It was a huge room, with ancient cherub wallpaper. The walls had paintings from Alice in Wonderland. Under a copy of a very innocent looking Alice was Bella’s bed. Like the rest of the furniture, it was all white, with little flowers on the headboards. A frilly pink duvet covers the bed, with loads of stuffed animals for her to snuggle with. In one corner of the room sat a table with a tea set. The other contained a white play kitchen. There was a dollhouse that contained a matching room to Bella’s new one. Of course dozens of porcelain dolls lined the wall. The closet doors had mirrors on the outside, the inside containing Bella’s new wardrobe. There was a bookcase overflowing with stories for his baby. Finally, a changing table contained everything he would need to keep her little bottom clean.

Edward carried her to the bed and gently tucked her in under the covers. He took hold of her wrist and rummaged through the nightstand, pulling out a pair of pink handcuffs. Click, one wrist chained to the bed. Click, there went the second.

“I hate to do that,” Edward cooed to the sleeping girl. “Daddy hopes he can trust you enough to not have to soon.”

He picked up a pacifier that laid next to the Little Bo Peep table lamp. It was pink with a rather large nipple. The front read “Daddy’s Little Princess”. He popped the pacifier into her mouth and used a pink ribbon to secure it around her head. Edward pressed a kiss to her forehead.

  
“Sweet dreams, my angel. Daddy will be just in the next room.”

* * *

The first thing Bella noticed when she woke up, was that she was wet. She wiggled a bit, only to realize something was holding her back. She slowly opened her eyes and they landed on a ceiling painted with naked cherubs. She frowned, wondering what one night stand she had the night before. Bella tugged her wrists and saw the bright pink handcuffs. She frowned.

What kinky stuff was this person into?

A further look around the room made her realize…this wasn’t a one night stand. This was a room made for a child. The closest thing to her face was a stuffed tiger and he was hardly alone. Bella went to scream, but it was muffled by something.

She looked down. When did she get that nightgown? And is that…

No.

Jessica was probably pulling a prank. It wasn’t funny and she’d get her back, but it all had to be a prank. She attempted to scream again, kicking her legs.

The door creaked open and a tall man entered. Bella frowned. Who was he?  
  


“Look who’s awake,” the man cooed. He walked closer, dropping to his knees by her bed. “Did my princess sleep well?” Princess? Bella went to scream profanities, but it all came out muffled. The man chuckled. “I’ll remove the pacifier, but you have to promise Daddy that you’ll be a good girl and not scream.”

Bella paused at “Daddy”. Still, she nodded. He reached around her head, untying the ribbon. The pacifier fell to her chest.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bella’s thigh was smacked. “Hey!”

The man’s face grew stern. “No! Naughty words. That is not becoming for a little princess.”

“But I’m not a princess,” she said, weakly.

The man frowned. “Oh, of course you are, Pumpkin,” he cooed. “You are just a little princess who was in need of a Daddy. But don’t worry, your daddy is here now.”

Bella’s mind swarmed. “But…but…I’m 18.”

“Close sweetheart, you’re 18 months.” Bella’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, I know, it’s such a surprise. But don’t worry, Daddy is going to take great care of you.”

“Who…who are you?”

“Well, my name is Edward Cullen,” he explained. “But you are to address me as Daddy or Dada, understood?”

Bella wanted to scream. She wanted to say that she would never call this man “daddy”. But he was looking at her expectantly and she learned from her police officer father, if you’re ever kidnapped, comply until you can escape. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Edward cocked his eyebrow.

Bella frowned in confusion. “I said yes.”

Edward sighed. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re new to this. Angel, when Daddy asks you a question, you respond with my title. Now, let’s try that again. Yes…”

Bella’s cheeks tinted pink. “Yes, Daddy,” she mumbled.

“Good girl!” Edward praised. “Now, Daddy is going to take off your handcuffs and then it’s time to get ready. I’m sure you want some food in your body.”

He reached into his pocket, removing a key. With a few swift clicks, her wrists were free. Edward swooped Bella into his arms and pressed a few kisses to her cheeks. He was being so affectionate and loving that Bella is taken off guard when he shoves his hand down her diaper.

“Hey!” She tried to move his hand, but he simply swatted hers with his free one.

“Don’t be modest, baby, Daddy needs to see if you went wettums and you did.” Edward smiled giddily. “Baby’s first diaper change.”

He laid her onto the table and removed her nightgown. Bella turned a bright shade of red, covering her mosquito bites that excused themselves as breasts. Edward moved her hands.

  
“What did I say about modesty?”

He grabbed a few things from drawers under the table and got to work. The dirty diaper was discarded into a pail. Bella shivered when a cold wipe dragged against her shaven pussy. It was quickly followed by some cream. Edward took great care spreading it over her bits and bottom.

  
“Can’t have my princess get a rash, can we?” Edward cooed.

“I’m never using this again,” Bella argued. “I only wet my pants because I was scared.” She can remember the scary man coming out of nowhere and shoving a needle into her arm.

“Sure,” he replied, condescendingly. “Now, almost done.” He smoothed the cream down before sprinkling some baby powder on. “Extra protection. Oh, look at this bottom.” He grabbed a handful of her bottom and squeezed. Bella squirmed, her face on fire. “What a sweet baby bottom.” He pinched it harder and she whimpered. “Aww, did that hurt? I’m sorry, Isabella.”

“It’s Bella,” she managed to get out.

“No, good princesses have proper names. Yours, is Isabella.”

He slid a huge, fluffy white diaper under her bottom. It spread her thighs out and raised her bottom a bit. Edward walked to the closet on the other side of the room and Bella attempted to get up, but all she found she could do was roll around. When Edward returned, he chuckled.

“Aww, is my baby trying to roll over?” He patted her thigh. “We have plenty of time for that later.”

He sat her up and slid a yellow dress over her head. The sleeves were poofy and covered in white lace. The underneath had a few frilly petticoats and the center contained an iron on of pink tulips. Edward slid matching bloomers over her diaper, but everyone could tell that she was still wearing one. On her feet went dainty yellow socks, followed by Mary Janes.

Then, Edward tackled her hair. She squirmed and cried out as he combed out her knots and then brushed her silky locks into two braids, tied off with yellow ribbons. He attached a leash made of yellow and white beads to the front of her dress, a matching pacifier on the end. He plopped it into Bella’s mouth and grinned.

  
“Look at my baby,” he cooed. “You are just so precious, aren’t you?” He pinched her cheeks, which were puffed out from the nipple of the pacifier. “Now, I’m sure you’re hungry. Come to Daddy.”

He lifted her back into his arms and held her on his hip as they walked down a long hallway. The walls were plastered with magazine covers, all boasting about the successful Edward Cullen.

Her kidnapper was Edward Cullen. One of the top CEOs in Washington State.

She slumped against him, frowning. He had money. Her odds of escaping became futile…but not impossible.

Edward reached the kitchen, where a high chair was set up. He slid Bella into it, the straps going tightly over her chest. Edward patted her head.

“You stay here while Daddy makes breakfast.”

It wasn’t like she had a choice. She looked around the room while her “daddy” busied himself. The kitchen was nice, bright blue walls with a cozy island, along with a giant table. All the appliances were stainless steel and the floors looked like they could be eaten off of. They probably could be.

After 15 minutes of debating whether or not she could take the large, muscular man, he appeared in front of her. Edward tied a frilly pink bib around her neck and took her pacifier out. He reached over to the counter and picked up a large bowl of oatmeal. He stuck in the spoon and then pulled it out.

“Open up for the choo choo train,” he cooed, making train sounds as he moved the spoon to her mouth. Bella clamped her mouth shut, her father teaching her not to accept things from strangers. “Come Peanut, you need to eat.” Bella shook her head. Edward sighed and placed the bowl down, pinching her nose. She fought back for as long as she could, but eventually her mouth dropped open so she could breathe and Edward shoved the spoon in. She reluctantly swallowed the bland mixture.

“Could I…could I have some cinnamon in it or something, please?”

“Such a polite baby,” Edward praised and Bella cringed. “But no, you’re too young for such vibrant flavors. Now open wide, here it comes again.”

She reluctantly let him feed her, she was hungry after all. There were times he purposefully smeared the spoon against the edges of her mouth or cheek, then squealed about what a messy baby she was. Bella simply rolled her eyes. When she was done, he scrubbed her face clean and walked over to the fridge. When he returned, he had a baby bottle. Edward lifted her up and settled into a chair at the table.

“Here’s your baba.” He held the nipple to her mouth and she shook her head, keeping it clamped shut. Edward sighed. “Bella, I would hate to have to spank you on your first day.”

Bella’s mouth dropped open. “Spank…” Before she could finish, the bottle was in. She found herself sucking involuntarily, the warm vanilla type milk falling down her throat.

“Yes, even princesses get spanked,” he informed her. “Now is probably the time to go over the rules.” He adjusted her in his arms. “You will call me Daddy, which we’ve gone over. From this moment forward, you are completely dependent on Daddy. You don’t touch your diapers, you don’t feed yourself, you don’t bathe or dress yourself. In fact, you don’t even need to think for yourself. Daddy will think for you.”

He let out a soft chuckle, but she just glared at him.

  
“You’ll have a bedtime and naptime. If you argue with Daddy or use un princess-like language, Daddy will spank that little bottom.” He patted her bloomer clad bottom, causing the diaper to crinkle. “You eat what I give you, you drink your bottles. And you go nowhere without Daddy.”

Bella shivered at the evil look in his eyes. She pushed the bottle away. “Please, just bring me home,” she begged. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Edward caressed her cheek. “You are home.”

“I have a father!”

“Yes, you do have a daddy,” he baby talked. “You have me.”

“No, I have my father! Charlie Swan!”

“Oh, Charlie,” Edward rocked her, chuckling again. “Don’t worry, Daddy took care of him.”

Bella’s eyes widened. “If you killed him…”

“Silly baby, Daddy would never. No, he just made sure that he thought you ran off. To him, you’re off with Renee in Florida. And as for your deadbeat mother, she’s been informed of your death. We both know your parents hate each other too much to check.”

Bella’s lips quivered. “But…I…”

“Now, I’m your daddy. You don’t worry about them.” He guided the bottle back to her mouth and she sucked on it out of fear.

This man had more power than she originally thought.

Bella sucked the bottle dry, happy when all that could be heard was sucking sounds. Edward shifted her in his grip so she knelt on his lap, her chin towards his chest. He whipped a cloth from his pocket and threw it over his shoulder, moving her up a bit. Edward patted her back and after a minute, Bella realized what he was doing. She tried to fight it, but soon, a loud belch escaped her lips, a bit of spit up fell onto the rag. She turned bright red as Edward brought her cheek to his.

  
“That’s my good girl, yes you are,” he cooed.

He stood up, keeping her in his arms. He pressed a pacifier back into her mouth and carried her outside. Bella went to scream for help but before she could, she got a good look at the yard across the street. The house was massive, decorated with brick. Out front was a woman with beautiful blonde curls and flawless skin. She was knelt in front of a stroller, fussing over a grown man inside. Bella’s mouth dropped open and with it went the pacifier.

She wasn’t the only one.

Edward popped her pacifier back in and walked across the street. The woman stood up, grinning.

“So, you finally got her,” the woman said.

“I did. Rosalie, meet Isabella.”

“Hi there, Isabella,” Rosalie baby talked. She pinched her cheeks, squealing. Bella squirmed. “Oh, aren’t you just a little bit of Heaven? And look at that pretty dress! I almost wish I had gotten a girl for the cute outfits alone.”

“But look at what Emmett gets to wear,” Edward pointed out.

He gestured to the denim overalls that snapped at the crotch on the man’s body, covering a long sleeved blue t-shirt. A green pacifier was stuffed in his mouth, clipped to his outfit much like Bella. On his hands were mittens and his fee were covered by booties.

  
“So true,” Rosalie smiled and looked back at Bella. “So, Isabella, this is my baby boy, Emmett.” She gestured to the man in the stroller and he gurgled behind his pacifier.

How long had he been in her care? Was he simply falling for her spell? Stockholm syndrome, that’s what it was called.

Was this…was this her fate?  
  


“Aro and Alice dropped her off last night,” Edward explained. Aro, that was probably the man who jabbed a needle in her leg.

“Oh, how are their little ones?”

“We didn’t get to discuss it. But I know last we talked, Alice was potty training Jasper and Aro was trying to wean Janey off the bottle.”

Rosalie pouted sympathetically. “This is why I’m glad that Emmy is a year old. I don’t have to worry about that.”

A year old? That man had to be in his mid-20s!

“Same, maybe Isabella shouldn’t be on bottles but she’s my wittle girl,” Edward cooed, tickling her chin. Bella flinched. These people were sick. Why not have real babies instead of kidnaping grown adults?

Then again, that’d be something only a sane person would do.

  
“Well, we should be going,” Edward said, kissing Rosalie’s cheek. “I have to take her for her first appointment with Carlisle.”

“How exciting,” Rosalie tapped Bella’s nose. “You’re gonna have so much fun.”

Bella seriously doubted that.

  
“I think Bree’s there today too, since Esme had to work. Bella will have a little playmate,” Rosalie continued.

Edward grinned. “Oh, that’ll be nice, baby’s first playdate.”

“We’ll arrange one for these two, too.”

Bella wiggled in Edward’s arms as he walked back to his house. He opened the back door to a shiny silver Volvo and revealed a rear facing car seat. He strapped Bella into it, the three point harness locking her in. There were some pull toys hanging down from the handle and a mirror so that way she could see Edward and vice versa.

“We’ll be there soon, Pumpkin, don’t you worry!”

He got up front and started to drive down the street. Bella craned her neck to look out the window, frowning. All around were people like Rosalie and Edward, tending to adults dressed like infants or toddlers. Most of the victims were a lot like Emmett, gazed stare, drooling or laughing as their kidnappers chased them through sprinklers. A few though, while they might play along, had a look in their eye. They weren’t completely gone yet.

Bella had to hope if she couldn’t escape…she’d end up like them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella remained quiet as they headed into town. Despite knowing that the town was covered with victims, she still had some semblance of hope. Maybe she could escape from the office, perhaps there’d be a listening ear. In the meantime, she played the part of a good, quiet baby, sucking on her pacifier as the trees whizzed by.

Eventually, Edward stopped the car and came around to the side. He opened the door and undid her harness, lifting her out the back. There were a few people walking around, some pushing adults out of the large office building in strollers. Most were alone though and it gave her hope. She spit out her pacifier.

  
“HELP!” She screamed. “Help! I was kidnapped! My name is…”

She was cut off by her mouth being covered. Bella kicked her legs and Edward carried her around to the driver’s seat.

  
“Oh sweetie,” Edward’s voice was low. “You’re going to regret that.”

He sat on the seat and pulled her over his lap. He flipped up her dress and pulled down her bloomers followed by her diaper so her bare bottom was on display. Bella was confused, until he smacked her right butt cheek. She yelped out in reply, but Edward carried on, spanking her bottom.

  
“That was a very naughty move!” He scolded, slamming his hand hard against her sit spot. “You were not kidnapped, you were saved.” He accented each word with a spank.

Tears burned Bella’s eyes. “Fuck you!”

“Oh, is that naughty language coming from my princess’ mouth? Perhaps you need more than my hand.”

Bella raised an eyebrow, a clicking sound going through her ears. Something sharp and thick hit her bottom. Bella screamed and she craned her head, catching sight of Edward’s belt buckle.

“Nooo!” She cried out. “I’m sorry!” She wasn’t, but she wanted it to end.

“You’re going to be!”

Edward spanked her bottom and thighs with the belt. Bella cried out in pain, the hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She kicked her legs occasionally, but he’d hit various parts of that too. Eventually, she went limp, sniffling and sniveling.

“No more, please,” she begged.

He ignored her and laid down five more hits. Once he was done, he flipped her over and cuddled her close, a switch flipping. Bella found herself clinging to his shirt, burying her head in his chest.

“I don’t want to do that again, Isabella,” Edward whispered. For once his voice is soft, genuine. “But I told you, you’re a princess. And I need to make sure that you are well behaved.”

“Please,” Bella choked out, her ass stinging as he patted it. “I won’t tell anyone, just let me go.”

“I can’t do that, sweetheart, and I think you know it. Best you get used to this.”

He continued patting her burning bottom for a few minutes as she sobbed into his chest. This wasn’t fair. The night before, she had been out with friends, having a good time. She bitched about her stupid college classes, but now she’d do anything to be there and not in this psycho’s arms. Why had she taken her life for granted?

Eventually, Edward pulled up her diapers and bloomers, popping her pacifier back in her mouth. He wiped her remaining tears and kissed her sticky cheek. “Now, we’re going to go see the doctor. If you’re a good girl, you get a treat before naptime. Okay?”

Bella sniffled, not wanting to answer. However, his piercing eyes landed on her. “Okay, Daddy,” she whispered.

“There we go.” Edward reached across the seat and pulled a pink bag over his shoulder. He stood up, holding Bella like how one would a newborn baby. Out of instinct, she hid her head in his shoulder, not wanting to be seen.

The office reminded her of her pediatrician growing up. There were rows of seats for parents to sit in, along with a playpen fenced off to the side. A few of the adult babies played with fake food and plush toys. A TV pegged to the wall aired reruns of Baby Looney Tunes. Edward went to deposit Bella in the playpen, but she clung to him, shaking her head. She was too shaken up, too sad. For some reason, she didn’t want to be alone.

“It’s going to be okay, Angel, you play with the other babies.”

“No!” Her voice came out in a whine, why was that?

“Okay, okay.” He patted her back. “You stay with Daddy this one time.”

He shifted her to his hip and went to the front desk. A woman with a too tight smile passed over some paperwork, which Edward began to fill out. Bella managed to catch some of it and wondered how he knew all of the information. He put down the right birthday, the last time she saw a doctor (a bit too long, she didn’t have insurance) along with her social security number. Once he was done, another woman came from behind a door. She was wearing teddy bear scrubs, her blonde hair tied behind her head.

“Edward, hello! I haven’t seen you since you took Jasper for his checkup.”

“I have my one now, Tanya,” Edward explained. “This is Isabella Marie Cullen.”

Bella frowned at the last name change. She couldn’t be a Swan anymore?

  
“Well hey there, sweetie,” Tanya stroked her cheek and Bella growled. “Aww, someone’s cranky.”

“She’s had a bit of an eventual morning.”

“Well, let’s get started, hm?”

Tanya lead them into the back and Edward placed Bella onto an exam table. She looked around the room. Like the lobby, it resembled a pediatrician’s. There was a scale typically used to weigh babies, somewhere to track height. Cartoonish posters hung from the wall and there was even a changing station. The only difference was, everything was bigger.

“She’ll need to be stripped down to a diaper,” Tanya instructed.

Bella went to protest, but her pacifier was unclipped and the dress was pulled over her head. Next came her bloomers, socks and shoes. Tanya handed Edward a white gown with pink unicorns over it. He put it over Bella, making sure her pacifier stayed in. The nurse lifted her into her arms and Bella squirmed, not used to someone other than Edward handling her. She placed Bella onto the scale and wrote something down on her chart. Next, Bella was leaned against the wall and had her height taken. When she was placed back on the table, her blood pressure was taken and she was lightly pushed onto her bottom. Bella frowned in confusion against the white paper. The nurse pulled up her gown and she could feel her grabbing the edges of her diaper.

  
“Hey!” Bella called out. “I didn’t use it!”

“Fussy baby,” Tanya chided. She pulled it down completely and chuckled. “Aww, did someone get a spanking already?”

Bella’s cheeks burned and Edward stroked her hair. “Someone thought it’d be funny to scream for help.”

“Aw, Isabella, you don’t need help, you have your daddy.”

Bella turned her head to glare at the nurse. She watched Tanya produce an old fashioned thermometer and put some jelly on the end of it. That’s when it dawned on Bella and she tried to squirm away but Edward put a firm hand on her back. With a _pop_ , the thermometer was inserted into her bum. Bella whimpered, tears clouding her eyes again. The uncomfortable instrument stayed inside of her for far too long.

“There we go,” Tanya removed it after a while. “No fever.” She pulled Bella’s diaper back on and sat her up. Bella rubbed her bottom, it would take awhile to recover from all the trauma they were putting it under. “The doctor will be in soon.”

Tanya exited the room and Bella stared at Edward. He was smiling at her like one would a toddler.

  
“You were good for the nurse,” he praised. He patted the top of her head and she growled at him. “Is my princess pretending to be a puppy?”

Before Belal could respond, the door opened again and a blonde man entered the room. What was with this town and blondes? He smiled at Edward and wrapped him into a big bear hug.

  
“There’s my boy,” he said.

“Hey Dad.”

  
Dad? He looked the same age as Edward.

The man pulled away from Edward and knelt before Bella. “And this must be my new granddaughter.” He lowered his voice to a coo. “Hi Isabella, I’m Dr. Carlisle. But you can call me Grandpa.”

Bella wasn’t going to do anything of the sort. Still, she was quiet, afraid of another spanking. “Sorry, she’s a bit shy,” Edward explained.

“To be expected. Her vitals are normal,” Carlisle reported. “She is a tad underweight.”

Edward frowned. “Really?”

“Again, not abnormal for a newbie. She’ll definitely need three bottles a day. One at breakfast, one at lunch and one right before bedtime. I’d recommend looking into breast milk banks, it’ll be more nutritious than formula.”

Edward nodded while Bella’s eyes bugged out of her head. No way in hell was she going to drink breast milk!

“I know Aro performed the initial shots,” Carlisle prattled on. “But there are some he doesn’t have access too but are also completely optional. Would you like the incontinent shot?”

Edward nodded yet again and Bella whined against her pacifier, which earned her a back rub. “Yes, please.”

“We also have the one that will limit her speech.”

Bella’s heart rate quickened, only to slow when Edward spoke again. “No, I’d rather let that be a natural progression.”

“Understandable, we opted out of that with Bree. We also kept her mobility in place, but I see you had Aro take hers.”

“Just enough so she can’t walk. I’d like her to be able to crawl or toddle.” Bella’s frown increased. She hadn’t had a chance to walk since she arrived, but nothing felt off. Surely, that hadn’t worked.

“Very well.”

Carlisle went about his exam, which seemed like a normal checkup. He checked Bella’s ears, removed a pacifier to look at her mouth. Bella was too dumbfounded to argue. He listened to her heartbeat with his stethoscope and wrote a lot down on his chart.

“She seems healthy, but I’d like to talk with you about what progress I’d like to see for next time,” Carlisle said. “She can play with Bree while we do. Get her dressed.”

Edward nodded and redressed Bella. She blushed, being naked around yet another person, but no one seemed to care. Once her shoes were pulled back on, she was carried through yet another set of doors to a playroom. It had just about everything a child could want from a ball pit to ride on toys, even a dollhouse bigger than the one in Bella’s room. A girl who looked a little younger than Bella sat playing with some dolls. Her dark hair was tied into pig tails and she had a lavender pacifier in her mouth. She was wearing a teal blue onesie that read “Daddy’s Little Girl” and a white pants sprinkled with rainbow polka dots.

“Bree, sweetheart, come to Daddy,” Carlisle cooed. The girl got up and walked over to him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “This is Edward’s baby girl, Isabella. You’re going to play with her while your bubba and I talk, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bree replied through her pacifier.

“Be good, girls,” Edward told them. He placed Bella down and walked out of the room with Carlisle, the door clicking shut behind them.

Bree took out her own pacifier and then reached over, removing Bella’s. She gave her a sympathetic smile. “So, first day?”

Bella blinked. “You talk?”

She laughed. “Yeah, I do. A lot don’t, but some of us still have our minds.”

“What is going on? I don’t understand. I saw another man, he was in a stroller!”

“The first thing you need to know, is that this is a town for vampires,” Bree explained.

Bella wrinkled her nose. “Vampires aren’t real.”

“But they are.” Bella’s mind swirled. She heard about the myth surrounding vampires, but figured it was like Santa Claus, just a myth. “Carlisle and Edward aren’t really father and son. Carlisle and Esme met, then they ended up turning three adults over the years. They traveled, they had fun…but they knew they could never have real babies. Then they heard about this community.”

“And that is…”

“It’s a secret town that is for vampires like them. Ones who can’t have kids. And since it’d be irresponsible in their minds to kidnap babies to raise…they take teenagers and adults, turning them into their babies.”

“But that’s insane!”

“It’s what they do.”

“How long have you been with them?”

“About a year, but they’ve made me a 2 year old so it’s a little easier to keep my original mind. People like Rosalie’s victim, Emmett, started off at 6 months. He tried to fight it, but she’s brainwashed him now.”

Bella curled her knees to her chest. “I can’t…I can’t be here.”

“There’s no real escape. They’re vampires, which means they’re strong and can take on anything.”

“But we’re mortal, we’ll age and not be so young and cute one day.”

“They’ve thought of that. Those vaccines they talk about? One is developed to freeze us in time. It can be reversed, but only Aro and Carlisle have access to it. Some vampires have chosen to use it when they grow tired of parenting a baby, but the Cullens would never.”

Tears clouded Bella’s eyes. It was bad enough that she was kidnapped by this psychopath, but she had hope that she could leave. Before, she didn’t think this could last forever.

Now even death couldn’t save her. She was stuck as an 18 year old girl, being dressed and treated like an infant.

“It’s best if you play along,” Bree continued. “The more you fight, the worse it’ll get.”

“I can’t just be this psycho’s baby!” Bella argued.

“It’s hard, I know, but you don’t want to end up like Jane.”

“Who’s Jane?”

“Aro’s victim. She was like you. Feisty, not taking any crap. She swore that one day she’d get her revenge.”

“And what happened?”

“When this starts, almost every vampire chooses to let their victim adjust on their own. Even if they don’t fully, they’ll accept us just playing along. But there’s a “vaccine” that will simply make your mind into that of a child. It’s painful and permanent. Emmett might snap out of it one day, with therapy and the shot that’ll unfreeze his age…but Jane never will. She’s got the mind of a 10 month old and is completely dependent on Aro.” Bree took Bella’s hand. “Don’t do that to yourself, Isabella.”

Bella mumbled out of instinct. “It’s Bella.”

“Either way.”

Bella sighed, rubbing her eyes. She didn’t want this, any of it. But Bree was right, she needed to go into survival mode. She’d find a way to escape, but she needed to be careful. Too many explosions like that morning and she’d end up like this Jane person.

“How old are you?” Bella asked. “I mean, like, really?”

“16.”

“You look…”

“Younger, I know. I think it’s partially why Carlisle and Esme picked me. The other part being that I was a runaway from the system. They do tend to not choose minors for various reasons, but I guess I was unlucky.”

“They don’t…” She looked down at her diaper, worried about Edward hurting her.

“No, no. They never touch you. Outside Rosalie, Alice and Edward, most have partners they “adopt” with, like Carlisle and Esme. They just take away your ability to have periods or come because they want you to be a baby.”

“That makes sense, I guess.”

“It’s not the best deal, and I won’t romanticize it…but honestly, the quicker you accept it, the better.”

“Has anyone escaped?”

“One did, I heard about this from Jasper. He’s been with Alice for over 10 years.”

“10 _years_?”

“And he’s still only at age 3. Anyway, there was a vampire named James. He had kidnapped Victoria. She was like you and Jane. Very feisty, swore she’d find a way out and one day she did. Normally, the vampires look out for each other and if they see a victim on their own, they bring them back. Happened to me…”

“Really?”

“Story for another day. Anyway, this is why vampires tend to not bring their victims outside of town. But James thought he could. He brought Victoria to an island he owned for a little vacation. Well, she had earned his trust so while he was sleeping, she got on the boat and left.”

Bella’s eyes lit up with an excitement. “Really?”

“Don’t get so happy. She was doing fine, trying to acclimate to the real world. But vampires are known trackers. James and some others found her.”

“And did they drag her back?”

“No, they knew that she was smart enough to escape. But she had “betrayed” James, so they killed her.”

Bella’s face fell. “That’s horrible,” she whispered.

“They made an example of her. Her body was hung in the center of town, dressed as the baby girl James dreamed for her to be. Eventually she was buried but for weeks, Jasper said it haunted everyone.”

“Jesus.”

“James has a new victim now, Laurent. But he’s not allowed to leave the house. We gotta count our blessings.”

Bella slowly nodded. Footsteps thundered down the hall and Bree quickly shoved Bella’s pacifier into her mouth and tossed her a doll, putting her own pacifier back in. The door opened and the two men entered.

  
“Aw, look at our girls playing with each other,” Edward cooed. He plucked Bella back into his arms and covered her face with kisses. “Did you have fun with Bree?” Bella didn’t respond and that didn’t seem to bother him. “Say bye bye to Grandpa and Bree. We’re going now.” He held her wrist and made her wave.

Bella laid her head on Edward’s shoulder as she was carried out, his hand moving up and down her back. In the distance, Carlisle lifted Bree into her arms and the girl giggled as he tickled her, babbling about TV and dinosaur chicken nuggets.

_Can I ever pull off pretending like her? Or can I escape successfully unlike Victoria?_


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the car again, Edward popped the trunk and set Bella on the ground. She decided to test out the theory that she could no longer walk. She managed to pull herself up and tried to talk a single step, only to fall on her bottom. The fluffy white diaper cushioned her fall. She frowned, tears pooling her eyes out of frustration and humiliation.

“Aww, baby go boom boom,” Edward cooed, patting her head. “Don’t worry, Daddy will help you with that soon.”

She crossed her arms, watching him set up some sort of contraption. It was like a stroller combined with a basinet. A pram, that’s what they were called. Rather than sitting up straight, she’d lay down and be stared at by many. She was starting to realize that Edward was a little old fashioned. Her room was a mix of little girl while also being something from the 1800s. Her bottle earlier had been glass. Even her outfit was vastly different from Bree and the other victims she had seen.

The pram itself was ruffly, much like everything else and a light shade of pink. A hood raised over the bottom meant to protect the person inside.

“Up we go,” Edward lifted her up, causing her dress to lift. He pressed a few kisses to her tummy, a reluctant giggle falling from her lips. “Aw, I love that laugh.”

He laid her into the pram (which was comfier than she expected) and then shuffled through the bag on his shoulder. Bella got a better look at it and saw some extra diapers, wipes, rash cream and outfits. There were pacifiers, bottles and even some toys. Edward had really thought of everything.

First, he pulled out a fluffy pink blanket with little hearts across it. He placed it over her before returning to the bag. A few moments later, a familiar teddy bear emerged. It only had one eye and the ear was torn. Bella tried to sit up, but couldn’t. Instead, she made grabby hands very much like a toddler. How had he gotten Bear Bear? She had left him behind when she moved out of her dad’s.

“Aw, does my princess want her bear?”

“Bear Bear!” Bella got out around the pacifier.

“Here you go,” Edward handed it over and Bella instantly cuddled him close. He was the first bit of comfort since she arrived. “Don’t you look just precious?” He snapped a picture with his phone and Bella didn’t argue. “Let’s go.”

He pushed the stroller down the sidewalk and while Bella tried to see where they were going, she couldn’t due to the hood of the pram. Edward made funny faces and blew little kisses. Bella just hugged her bear and sucked on her pacifier. After a few moments, Edward began to sing inane nursery rhymes that annoyed Bella to the core.

  
“How much is that doggy in the window,” he belted out. “The one with the waggity tale? How much is that doggy in the window…ruff ruff…I wonder if he is for sale.”

Bella rolled her eyes and cuddled her bear closer. She spit out her pacifier and let it fall down with the leash. Out of habit, she brought Bear Bear closer to her mouth and let the in tact ear into her mouth. She started sucking on that.

  
“Oh no, sweetie, not good for you!” Edward chastised. He tried to take the bear away and Bella let out a cry. She was tired, she was done and she had been humiliated. No one was taking her bear. “Isabella.”

“Mine!” She howled.

“That is not good for your teeth.”

He snatched the bear and Bella began to wail. He wanted a baby? She’d give him a baby. She kicked her legs and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

“Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!”

“Isabella Marie Cullen, you cut this out right now,” Edward demanded. She didn’t, she kept it up, really laying it on thick. “Okay, little girl. I was going to let you have ice cream before lunch, but you are showing that maybe you just need a quick lunch and then nap.”

“No nap! Bear! Bear!”

Edward slipped the pacifier back in her mouth and Bella screamed through it. He turned the pram around and went back to the car. When they arrived, Bella was still carrying on. He scooped her up and strapped a wiggling Bella into her car seat. He got up front, tossing the bear into the passenger seat. Bella kept it up as long as she could, but eventually, she settled down into sniffles. She folded her arms, kicking her legs a few last time against the seat.

When they arrived back at the house, Edward took her inside, holding Bear Bear out of reach. He strapped her into her high chair and tied a bib around her neck.

“That tantrum will not be tolerated,” he told her, his voice low and dangerous. “If I tell you no, the answer is no.”

Bella spit out her pacifier. “I hate you.”

“You can hate me Isabella, but I am doing what is necessary to keep you happy and healthy. I know you’re not used to that. You had to parent your mother. And then by the time you got to Charlie, it was too late. But now, you have a chance at childhood.”

“I don’t want it! This isn’t fair! You could adopt a regular baby.”

“Aww, fussy baby.” Just like that, it was like he couldn’t hear her again. “Daddy will make lunch.”

Bella pouted, staring forward. After a little bit, Edward returned with another big bowl of oatmeal.

“I had that for breakfast.”

“Well my original plan was to give you some yummy mac and cheese, but you wanted to throw a tantrum. So, you get to have something more nutritious.”

Bella reluctantly lets him feed her and it’s the same as it was hours prior. Silly noises and him forcing some of it on her face. This time when she’s done, he takes another picture before wiping her clean. He lifted her up and grabbed at the front of her bloomers. She wiggled, while he just frowned.

  
“Dry. Hopefully Grandpa’s shot kicks in soon.”

Bella rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t let that get to her. She was fed yet another bottle and burped, before Edward grabbed the bear and carried both upstairs. Bella was put into bed and tucked in nice and tight. Edward grabbed her wrists and chained them to the bed.

“Please,” she whimpered. “Not these.”

“I can’t trust you Isabella,” he chided. He placed her teddy bear on her chest and slipped her pacifier in her mouth. “Goodnight, my sweet angel. Daddy loves you.” He kissed her nose, walking out of the room.

Bella wasn’t going to sleep but the drama of the morning caused her eyes to drift shut.

* * *

She awoke to a wet feeling. Again.

Tears fell down her face for the umpteenth time that day. How was she already losing control?

Edward came in the room, smiling wide. “Did my baby have a good nap?” He unlocked her cuffs and lifted her up. “Why are we crying?” He wiped her tears away with his thumb and rubbed her back. “What’s wrong Princess?”

“Diaper,” she whispered, barely audible.

“What was that?”

“Diaper,” she mumbled a bit louder.

“Well Bella, yes, you have to wear a diaper. Don’t be silly.”

Heat rose to her cheeks. “I peed my diaper.”

“Ohhh, that’s what you meant. Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

Her eyes widened. “I…”

“Polite princesses use please and thank you.”

She just stared at him and he shrugged.

  
“Well, Daddy’s not a mind reader, so he can’t tell what his little girl wants. Guess when you’re ready, you’ll tell me.”

Bella sat in disbelief in his arms as he carried her across the room. He was not going to force her to ask. There’s just no way.

Edward carried her to the corner and dragged out a walker shaped like a dog. He set Bella up behind it and moved back a few feet.

“Come to Dada,” he cooed. “Come on, come to Daddy.” Edward held out his arms, moving his hands open and shut. Bella stood there, glaring at him. “Isabella, do you want your second spanking of the day?”

Humiliated, Bella pushed the walker forward. Her wet diaper slid against her bottom. Eventually, she reached Edward and he grinned, pressing kisses to her face.

  
“Who knows, maybe one day you’ll walk like a big girl! Now, let’s play with your kitchen.”

Edward held her hands, letting her wobbily walk over to the toy kitchen. He started pulling out food and she plopped on her bottom, squirming. The wetness was too much for her to handle and she was getting very uncomfortable. If Edward noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he piled plastic food into her hands and instructed that she get to work. She tried to stand, but fell onto her knees. Tears of humiliation built up in her eyes.

  
“Aww, sweetie, don’t be sad,” Edward patted her cheek. “Do you want Daddy to help you up?” Bella didn’t respond. “Isabella?” She stared forward, refusing to give him the satisfaction. “Alright then, you can just kneel there until you want to ask for Daddy.”

To her surprise, Edward got up and left the room. Bella burst into tears, falling onto her stomach. She kicked her legs and thrashed her arms, throwing a tantrum like the baby Edward wanted her to be. She was tired, wet and humiliated. All she wanted was her bear and a good cuddle, but she couldn’t even admit that.

After a half hour, she had peed her diaper even more and could feel it leaking through her bloomers. Shame heated her cheeks and she stopped thrashing, just leaning against the plush carpet. If she wanted out, she had to give in.

“Daddy!” she cried out.

The door opened and he appeared within seconds. He dropped to his knees and put a hand on her back.

  
“Yes, Pumpkin?”

“My…my diaper is wet. Change me, please.”

“Oh, of course!” Edward cooed, lifting her up into his arms. He looked at her bottom and sighed. “Oh sweetie, you have to tell Dada when you go pee so it doesn’t leak like this.”

Bella didn’t say anything in response to that. She just buried her head in his chest. She expected to be carried to the changing table, but instead he headed out of the room and down the hall. Bella peeked out and saw they were in a huge bathroom. A clawfoot tub sat in the center of the room. Edward placed her down and started the tap, before getting her undressed. She was then put into a full tub and he added some bubbles. It was quite relaxing and for a moment, Bella calmed.

Then Edward held up a ducky washcloth. He soaped it up and began to wash her everywhere. She wiggled a bit, especially as he got to her downstairs bits. She kicked her legs and pouted.

  
“Now, now, we want you to be nice and clean. Do you want a rash? We’ll have to go back to Grandpa.”

Bella stopped, folding her arms over her chest and pouting. Edward chuckled and continued to bathe her. Eventually, he lathered her hair with shampoo.

“Shut your eyes, Pumpkin.”

Bella obliged and felt warm water run over her. He repeated that a few times, doing the same with conditioner. Then, he plopped some rubber duckies in the tub. Bella looked at them like they might explode. Edward chuckled and buzzed one closer to her. She still didn’t play, but soaked in the tub, shutting her eyes. Edward let her relax, being the nicest he had been since she had woken up that morning.

After awhile, he lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a pink towel with a dinosaur hood. She was brought back to the bedroom and laid back on the table. He slipped on one diaper and sprinkled on some baby powder before taping it up. Her legs were spread out enough when he taped a second one on. She frowned.

“Sorry sweetie, but clearly you need it,” Edward told her. He went to the wardrobe and grabbed yet another short cream nightgown with a teddy bear in the center. He pulled it over her head.

Bella wiggled once more. Her thighs were pushed apart by the diaper and it felt heavy on her bottom. Edward took several pictures, having her pose in different ways. Once the fashion show was over, he lifted her back into his arms.

“Daddy has some work to do, you play.”

She was settled back on the floor in front of a huge dollhouse. He handed her one of the dolls from the inside and pressed a kiss to her cheek, making a mwah sound in the process. Once he was gone, Bella threw the doll and flopped onto her back, her legs spread apart by her thick diapers. She stared up at the naked cherubs, sighing. She needed a way out. If she couldn’t walk, she’d have to figure some other way. She’d also have to avoid the other vampires, lest they bring her home.

Bella grunted a few times, finally landing on her tummy. She pulled herself up onto her knees and moved her hands forward so she could crawl. Bella tested it out, making it across the room in a few minutes’ time. Next, she headed for the door. There was a coat rack holding some frilly petticoats that she could use to pull herself up. She steadied herself and put her hand on the door handle, not turning it fully, but it was possible.

She quickly made her way back to the dollhouse, plotting. Edward locked her up every night, but there had to be a way out of it. Or, she could wait until he left her alone to play. Either way, she would figure it out.

Bella plotted on what she’d do when she got out, perhaps she could get help from some other victims that were like Bree. There had to be a scheme of some sort.

Before she knew it, Edward appeared again. He plucked her up and checked her diaper, which was still dry. Once downstairs, Bella was strapped back into her high chair. She expected oatmeal again, but once a bib was tied around her neck, she was presented with a bow of prunes.

“Yuck,” she said.

“You haven’t pooped yet today,” Edward explained. “So, I need to keep my little girl regular.”

He held up a spoonful and she debated fighting, but she didn’t want another spanking. Reluctantly, she let him feed her spoonful after spoonful of prunes. They were sticky and disgusting, but she forced it down her throat. The bowl was bigger than the ones of oatmeal and he continued the gag of making her face a mess. When she was done, he took a picture of her and lifted her into his arms, getting her ready for a bottle. This one definitely tasted different as well.

By the time she burped, she was stuffed. Edward took her upstairs and settled into a rocking chair. He grabbed a book from the nearby shelf and began to read.

“Once upon a time, a mean queen and king stole rapunzel from a beautiful witch. In return, the witch took their daughter. She became her beautiful baby girl…”

The story that Bella had always known as Rapunzel was warped. In this, Rapunzel became Gothel’s baby girl forever. Her hair kept both young and Gothel loved her baby girl too much to ever let her go. Bella caught a glimpse of the cover.

  
“Fairytales for Littles: Where the bad guys get their happy endings”

Once the story ended with Gothel turning the prince into her baby boy, Edward shut the book. He carried Bella to the bed and handcuffed her wrists to the headboard again. Edward tucked her in tightly, giving her Bear Bear yet again. He slipped a pacifier into her mouth and pressed a kiss to her nose. Bella craned her neck to look at the Humpty Dumpty clock on the wall. The egg arrow showed that it was only 7:30.

  
“Goodnight, my little angel,” Edward cooed. “Daddy loves you.”

He flipped on a unicorn nightlight and shut the overhead ones. Soon, he was gone. Bella struggled to get comfortable, a weird feeling building up in her stomach. She squirmed and her face twisted up. Pressure came to her rear and she tried to hold it as much as she could.

As she drifted off to sleep, Bella felt the tell tale poop fall into her diaper.


End file.
